Aliyah 2
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: Season 7 opener. Spoilers for season 6 finale. Oneshot may be more, idk yet . TIVA TIVA. All the way.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Yet! LOL

A/N: This is what I need after getting these damned fisher seals.. I hate them. ANYWAYS. It ticks me off that they don't put Tony and Ziva together. This has been irritating me that THEY DON'T SEE IT! Okay; rant done. On with my story.

________________________________

Gibbs was watching his team from the stairs.

Tony and McGee were sulking in their chairs staring at the elevator like Ziva was going to burst through the elevators at any moment and yell, "JUST KIDDING, I'M BAAAAAACK!"

But, she didn't. Just a number of unanswered phone calls, emails, and texts. McGee had tried so hard to trace her number but it sat still in Mossad HQ on her bedside table. Day after day, after day.

It was like hell had come to take over Gibbs team.

No one worked, talked, laughed, or even teased anyone.

In fact, Tony had started to call McGee "Tim," or "Timothy,"

This was worse when Kate had died.

The grief piled on the team like the applicants and cases for the team. Clouds seemed to hang over them making them depressed.

Gibbs watched as Tony threw all the applications for a new member of the team into the trash.

"Gibbs, MTAC," the Director barked at him.

With a big sigh Gibbs turned and stalked into MTAC, hearing the news that would change his life forever,

______________________

"A Mossad ship was attacked this morning by terrorists," the Director said cooly.

"And this applies to me because??!" Gibbs hissed, his heart sinking. _Mossad ship. _

He prayed it wasn't Ziva. _Dear god, don't let it be Ziva. DON'T LET IT BE HER. Let it be Eli, that filthy -- _

Gibbs thoughts were interrupted when Vance cleared his throat and said, "One person in particular was captured,"

Gibbs wanted to break down in tears, he knew who it was, or Vance would have already told him.

"It's Ziva," Vance said, stepping out of the shadow of MTAC, clicking a button showing a ship on the screen. "I want you to find her before she gets killed, YOU only. I expect your team to know, as well. Remember, you are the only one who is going to save her. She is in Africa, we have managed to locate her,"

Vance stuffed a map in Gibbs hands.

Gibbs nodded as if to understand. But he didn't. How the _hell _could anyone beat up Ziva?

He left MTAC wiping tears from his eyes. Tony was going to freak out, possibly even scream.

As he descended down the stairs he walked back to where his team was sitting.

"Guys, gir - I mean. Guys, I have to tell you something," said Gibbs, trying not to bring up Ziva at first word.

"What Boss?" asked Tony stuffing his papers in his bag and dragging it over to Ziva's desk -- old desk.

"A Mossad ship has been attacked," Gibbs said quietly, squeezing the lid of his Starbucks coffee.

"No, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!" Tony screamed, knowing what was coming next.

"I'll go tell Abby," said McGee swallowing the knot in his throat into his queasy stomach.

"She's not dead, McGee, she's alive, but captured, hell knows what if she's injured,"

McGee nodded and got up from his desk and slunk down to the elevator to Abby's lab.

Gibbs put down his map of where Ziva was and walked to the elevator to clear his mind.

Tony couldn't help himself and sauntered sadly to Gibbs desk and picked up the map. There were exact locations and directions, and information it to where Ziva was.

Bingo.

He stuffed it quickly in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone as he ran to the elevators just as Gibbs was getting out of one. "TONY!" he yelped, seeing the map sticking out of his pocket.

Tony shoved him off onto the floor and scrambled into the elevators, shutting the doors.

He knew where he was going for his yearly vacation. _Africa. _

______________________________________________

He boarded the plane only clutching the map and a pair of underwear in his jean pockets. No luggage, no nothing. Just a broken heart and hope. Hope for the future.

______________________________________________

As the plane touched down in Africa he could already feel the heat creeping like thieves into the plane. He made sure he was the first one off the plane and ran into the hot air.

When Gibbs found out where he was, he was going to get it. Big time.

Running through the airport, trying not to knock over people, he dumped his cell phone in a garbage can.

"Track that," he muttered.

He slowed to a walk as he reached the cab. Reluctant Tony showed the driver his Special Agent badge, gun, and ID.

He slowly pulled the map from his pocket and showed him the map.

The driver nodded and explained to him in very, very, very small English the trip would cost 200 American.

Without hesitation Tony grabbed 300 dollars and shoved it into the man's hands.

The man tried to give Tony the extra 100 back.

Tony shook his head fiercely and ordered him to drive as he twitched for his gun.

The taxi driver got the warning and sped off through Africa.

Tony hugged his knees to his chest and thought about her, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she did everything. Sometimes his heart would skip a few beats. Little did he know - he might be experiencing that feeling all over again.

_____________________________________

The trip took just under three hours. The taxi was surprised Tony wanted to go there and as Tony got out of the car, the taxi sped off in the distance.

He turned to face the ramshackle building where screams were emerging like gunfire.

"DON'T KILL HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU IDIOT! NO! TONY CAN'T BE DEAD!" screamed an all too, too, familiar voice.

Tony sprinted towards the building and pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door.

He fired two bullets, praying the victim wasn't Ziva.

He burst into the building to find two men lying face down in on the concrete floor, blood spilling from their stomachs.

They weren't Ziva.

And Ziva was right there, shouting the three words at Tony he'd been wanting to hear for three years.

_______________________________________

Tony shot both of the men twice more each for good measure and walked up to Ziva and untied her.

There was a huge rip in the front of her shirt, her face was bloody, and her leg was broken.

But underneath all that her heart had mended and she managed to smile.

"T -- t -- thank you," sobbed Ziva.

"Shh - shh," coaxed Tony as he picked up Ziva.

He wrapped his arms around her and sat down on the floor and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Ziva David. I should've told you sooner. Before you left. Promise me you'll never leave me again? Kay?" Tony whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Tony. And I won't ever leave you again - ever." she croaked, trying to hold her eyes open.

"Go to sleep, Z. You need it, go to sleep," Tony whispered.

"You have to go to sleep --" but Ziva was interrupted when she fell asleep in Tony's arms.

____________________________

"ZIVA'S BEEN CAPTURED!" screeched Abby in the bullpen. "AND TONY LEFT TO GO FIND HER - IT'S BEEN HOURS! HE COULD BE DEAD - NO PHONE CALL! THIS IS SERIOUS! HOW WILL WE FIND THEM?! THEY COULD BE DEAD, I'M NOT PANICKING MCGEE! OH MY GOD! THEY'RE PROBABLY DEAD! ZIVA IS BEING HELD BY TERRORISTS!"

"Abby, honey, please, calm," coaxed McGee, putting his arms around Abby.

Abby sighed as Gibbs walked in.

"We can try and go and get them, but I need another copy of that damn map, and Tony took it, unless --" Gibbs paused, "Unless Vance has another copy.."

Abby held onto McGee and held her breath.

"Go, go, go," she whispered holding back tears.

Gibbs ran up the stairs, and talked briefly with the Director.

He ran down the stairs, waving a photocopied version of the map.

"YES!" cried Abby, rushing up to Gibbs, giving him a hug. "Can I come with you? Please?"

"No Abby, you cannot, this is too dangerous." Gibbs said returning the hug and pulling apart.

"McGee, waaaaaiiittt!" called Abby as McGee began towards the elevators.

"What, Abs?" McGee asked, glancing at Gibbs.

"I love you forever and ever, McGee," said Abby, kissing McGee. "If you die - I will die too!"

"Abby --" begged McGee, "I do too, but I have to go, I'll see you when I get back -- no promises,"

Abby let go of McGee and watched Gibbs join him in the elevator.

________________________________

Tony held onto Ziva and whispered the three words in her ear over and over again until he knew she had the words written in her brain forever and ever.

________________________________

As Gibbs and McGee touched down in Africa they were all ready to leave the plane. To make things even better, they were flying down in a private jet and they were able to touch down right where the building was.

As they emerged from the plane they saw two unlikely people there. _Eli _and_Vance._ They were talking rapidly in Spanish.

"If only Tony were here," whispered Gibbs, slipping into the building with McGee behind him.

Gibbs was shocked at the scene before him.

Tony and Ziva - together at last.

________________________________

"Boss!" whispered Tony hugging a sleeping Ziva close to his chest.

"Tony," Gibbs whisper-shouted. "Put her on the plane - we'll shoot Eli and Vance on the way out,"

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Yeah, Eli and Vance. Behind it,"

"You got proof Boss?"

"Yep," Gibbs said.

He repeated everything as best he could in their Spanish.

"Err Boss," Tony said, "They were talking about how they were behind it, and how they're gonna kill her,"

Gibbs frowned and stood Tony up and led him out of the building.

As they boarded the plane, Ziva woke up and muttered, "I'm starving,"

"This will have to do for now," Tony said quietly as he leaned and kissed her.

Ziva smiled as she was hauled away for medical care.

_____________________________

Tony worried relentlessly about Ziva for half of the plane trip.

A nurse came out and greeted Tony, "She's going to be alright," the nurse smiled.

_____________________________

*2 years later*

"Mum, that's a pretty ring," said two-year-old McKensie.

"Really?" asked Ziva, picking the two year old up and walking over to the couch where _Finding Nemo _was playing. "Daddy gave it to me two years ago, before you were born,"

"What ring?" Tony asked, walking into the living room, sitting beside Ziva.

"This one," she whispered, showing the ring to Tony.

"That one - I totally remember, two years ago - on the plane? Right?"

"Yes, that one,"

"WHAT ONE?" squealed Kensie.

"Our ring - it means Daddy loves me a lot," smiled Ziva.

"It's called an engagement ring," smiled Tony.

Kensie giggled at something on the TV.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva - or to say his wife and hugged her close and kissed her.

Ziva returned the kiss. Kensie turned around and squealed, "Ewwww!"

The two broke apart, laughing like crazy.

Ziva scooped Kensie into her arms and put her in between her and Tony.

Tony began to tickle Kensie.

A knock on the door interrupted Tony and he stood up to get it. McGee, Gibbs, Abby, and a small bundle were at the door.

"Hey, Z, come look, it's Kate," Tony called as he picked up his daughter.

Her black hair bounced around her as she stared at the baby with her blue eyes. "She's so pretty, Auntie!"

"Maybe she'll be as pretty as you," smiled Abby, staring down at the girl.

"Can we come in?" Gibbs asked politely, trying not to break the moment.

"Sure," Ziva said, pulling Tony gently out of the way. "Kensie, go see Auntie and Uncle, they're sitting on the couch,"

Kate squirmed out of her father's strong grip onto the floor. She walked over to Abby and laughed at the baby who was smiling.

"Can I talk to you, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Sure, Mrs. DiNozzo," winked Tony.

Ziva rolled her eyes and whispered in Tony's ear, "Kate's going to have another sister -- or brother,"

"Seriously?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Yep, let's go Tony, we'll break the news later,"

Tony walked to the couch in disbelief. Ziva sat down beside Gibbs. Tony was tickling Kensie.

Gibbs glanced at Ziva who was looking down at her stomach.

Ziva looked up at Gibbs and grinned.

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

She didn't have to break the news to him, because he already knew.

Gibbs stared out the window and thought.

Thought, and thought about the way this had all ended.

Perfectly.

It was one, big happy ending for NCIS Director Gibbs.

_________________________________________

Not bad, eh?

Tell me what you liked/didn't like.

I might write another chapter if you guys want.

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review.


End file.
